<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunshine by Semitura</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218428">Sunshine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semitura/pseuds/Semitura'>Semitura</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Dr. STONE Manga Spoilers, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Reunions, Fluff, Idk what i'm doing, Kinda, Marriage Proposal, Not Beta Read, Parenthood, TKS, TKS life writting, Wholesome, fankid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:15:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semitura/pseuds/Semitura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing prompt: A one-shot of Chrome finding out Ruri had his child while he was gone</p><p>Chrome: "Whose child is this?"<br/>Ruri: "Yours"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chrome &amp; Ruri (Dr. STONE)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunshine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been one year already.</p><p>One year since he left her, and 2 months since she had given birth to their child.</p><p>Ruri had gotten a very special farewell present from Chrome, but she did not tell him anything. She did not tell him that she was pregnant, or that the child was his, nor did she contact him when their son was born.</p><p>She never told Kohaku or any other person that left for America, and Ruri wondered how Kohaku would react when she found out she was already an aunt.</p><p>Ruri held her baby, as she talked to him about how wonderful his dad was, about the 100 tales, about Senku, Byakuya, and the WhyMan.</p><p>"You know where your name comes from, Helio? It is said to be the god of the sun, as it is made from it." Ruri explains to her son. She didn't doubt to give him a name related to space and thought that Helio would be a perfect fit for her son. Helio had brown hair, just like his father but a little bit lighter, and his mother's big, round emerald eyes.</p><hr/><p>Time passes and Helio grows up to be a young, extroverted child. He loves running around and exploring, and reminds Ruri of Chrome when he was little.</p><p>Often, they both go to the science warehouse/observatory as Ruri tells him about his father, the stars, minerals and herbs. Helio loves to learn. He's the curious kind, just like his father.</p><p>He's only 5, but he had shown to be as brilliant as his father, and Ruri wouldn't like it any other way.</p><p>"Hey mom, when will I get to meet dad?" Helio asks his mother one day.</p><p>"I don't know, but I'm sure he will come back" Ruri smiles as she comforts her son, rustling with his son's spiky hair.</p><p>"I can't wait to meet him!" Helio smiles, and his smile is as warm as the sun.</p><hr/><p>When Helio is 6, his hunger for knowledge grows. He knows the 100 tales by memory, as he has heard them more times than he can count. He spends his time in the mines, or in the port, helping to make boats, or mining, or hunting. He loves doing things.</p><p>Like his father, he likes to collect minerals and herbs. He learns how to make iron and glass, he leads about the little lab out of his father's house, about the water wheel he made, about the generator his uncle Senku made...and it is fascinating. Learning about the world makes his emerald eyes light up.</p><p>One day, he gets too curious and stares at the phone device. Could he actually talk to his father with this? He didn't even know what he sounded like, so could he even recognize him? He didn't know, and that makes him angry. Why did his dad have to leave? He knew why, but it seemed unfair</p><p>"Stupid moon monster" he murmurs.</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>Helio turns around to see Mirai. Mirai was like a big sister to Helio, and they loved to play together. He knew Mirai's big brother was with his father, somewhere in the world.</p><p>Helio smirks as he gets an idea.</p><p>"Hey Mirai...you do know my father, so I was thinking...I want to talk to him. Can you help me? You can also speak to your brother if we use this, right?" Helio points at the phone, smiling.</p><p>Mirai stares at the proposal. True, it had been already 6 years since her brother left, 6 painful years of being unable to speak to each other.</p><p>"Hmmm...it wouldn't hurt, could it? Let me speak, they know me, but they don't know you" Mirai smiles. Helio's eyes light up, as he jumps in excitement.</p><p>Mirai turns on the phone to hear the eternal ring of destiny.</p><p> </p><p>Someone picks up.</p><p>"<em>&lt;Hello?&gt;</em>" Someone speaking in English picks up. Mirai gets nervous.</p><p>"Umm...this is Tsukasa's sister...may I speak to my brother?" Mirai says, emphasizing her brother's name. The duo hear some murmurs on the other side of the phone and suddenly, Mirai heard him speak through the phone.</p><p>"<em>Mirai?</em>"</p><p>Mirai starts to tear when she hears her brother's voice.</p><p>"Hello, brother ..."</p><p>Helio almost can't believe it. It is the first time he has seen the phone at work, and for him, it seems like magic. Being able to communicate with someone so far away....</p><p>"Um...I just wanted to know how is everyone doing?" Mirai asks.</p><p>"<em>Mirai, are you alone? Did you call me on your own? No bad news?</em>" Tsukasa asks, like the worried big brother he is.</p><p>"Not exactly alone, I'm with a friend. He wanted to know how the phone works" Mirai answers, as he pulls the dial to Helio.</p><p>"Don't be shy, say something!" Mirai smiles.</p><p>"Umm...h-hello?" Helio mutters</p><p>"<em>...I don't recognise your voice. Who are you?</em>" Tsukasa asks.</p><p>"Helio! I'm friends with Mirai!" Helio announces. He is kinda surprised, knowing that he is speaking with someone miles away...</p><p>"<em>What do they want?</em>" Another unknown voice calls in (Helio would know later that the voice belonged to Senku)</p><p>"<em>Yeah, why did you call, Mirai? This call isn't just to know how we are doing, right?</em>" Tsukasa guesses.</p><p>"Um... the truth is...can you make Chrome say something? Anything? We'll explain everything when you come back, I promise" Mirai answers.</p><p>Tsukasa wonders for a minute, what could be the meaning of all this?</p><p>"<em>Got it</em>" Tsukasa finally replies.</p><p>A few moments later, another voice, Chrome's, picks the phone.</p><p>
  <em>"Hey Mirai! How's Ruri doing?"</em>
</p><p>"It's your dad!" Mirai smiles as she whispers to Helio. Helio pays extra attention as Mirai and Chrome speak to each other about the current status of the village.</p><p>"I better hang up, don't want someone to listen in!" Mirai finishes.</p><p>"<em>Yeah, see you guys soon, we're headed to Japan ready! We'll be there in a few weeks!"</em> Chrome hangs up.</p><p>Helio and Mirai stare at each other smiling widely.</p><hr/><p>A few weeks later, Helio is at the port, helping to fish. It's the middle of summer and it's hot, but being by the shore is nice. Slowly, Helio glances at something over the horizon.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>A huge boat.</em> </strong>
</p><p>Everyone in the village stares at the boat as some of them start to shout and wave, some of them crying.</p><p>Suddenly, the village bell rings.</p><p>Turns out Ishigami village had built a special bell that Helio had never heard before in case of an emergency, and now the sound resonated even trough the port. What was going on?</p><p>Helio sees her mom rushing in into the port with everyone else that was in the village, looking at the horizon as she cries.</p><p>"Mamma? Is that?" Helio looks at the boat as it closes in.</p><p>"Yes, it is. The Perseus. Your father and auntie are back!"</p><p> </p><p>The first person to get out of the boat, before it's even reached the shore, is a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes that Helio recognises almost immediately: Kohaku. His aunt.<br/>Kohaku and Ruri greet each other on a hug, and soon after, another blonde join in. His grandpa Kokuyou.</p><p>Helio slowly closes in, looking at them, Kohaku seemed confused but Koyokuyo understands almost immediately.</p><p>"Umm, this is..." Ruri begins to explain. "This is Helio, your grandson."</p><p>Kokuyou looks at his grandson, Kohaku looks at his nephew and both stare at each other.</p><p>"No way..." Kohaku closes in, looking at the kid and cupping her hands around his face. Spiky brown hair, 5 years old..."This is!-"</p><p>"Yes, he is." Ruri and Kohaku don't need another word to understand each other. Kohaku immediately gets that this is Chrome's kid.</p><p>"HEY CHROME, YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Kohaku shouts, making everyone confused.</p><p>Everyone except Ruri, and somewhat, Kokuyou also starts to connect the dots, looking at his grandson.</p><p>"No way, is he Chrome's?" He asks his daughter.</p><p>"He is" Ruri simply answers</p><p> </p><p>When the boat finally is tied up to shore, the first people that make it to land are Tsukasa (who proceeds to search, find, and hug Mirai) and Chrome.</p><p>Helio had never seen him before, but as soon as he steps into the village, he knows who he is. His father.</p><p>Ruri rushes into him, pulling him in a tight hug.</p><p>"Chrome!" She cries out, happy tears running from her face.</p><p>"I'm back, Ruri" Chrome hugs the girl back, he's missed her so much...</p><p>The couple shares a kiss as they welcome the other. It is a kiss filled with love and relief, knowing that the other is safe and sound.</p><p>"There is someone you have to meet" Ruri pulls Chrome's hand as she makes her way to where Helio is.</p><p>Father and son exchange a glance at each other, staring at each other. This was their first meeting, after all.</p><p>"Whose child is this?" Chrome asks. He doesn't recognize the kid, but he looks way too familiar.</p><p>"Mine" Ruri clarifies, making Chrome scream.</p><p>"Did you have a child while I was gone?! Who?! Who's the father?!" Chrome questions, very nervous to know his Ruri had been with someone else. He was gonna punch that bastard right in the-</p><p>"Yours, idiot" Ruri clarifies</p><p><em>"Oh-"</em> Chrome simply answers.</p><p>"The night before you left we...um...remember?" Ruri began to say, embarrassed.</p><p>"Ooh r-right" Chrome blushes at the memory "so...he's mine"</p><p>"Yes, I wanted it to be a surprise when you came back, so...surprise! Chrome, this is Helio. Helio, this is your father, Chrome" Ruri leaves some space between them.</p><p>Chrome and Helio stare at each other, and Chrome kneels down to have a closer look at the kid. Chrome is afraid to touch him, almost as he didn't want to break the illusion away. His kid with Ruri? He never thought things could turn out like this. Finally, he pulls a hand to Helio's face, taking his features.</p><p>Helio looks way too much like his father, from his spiky hair to his tan-ish skin...aside from his mother's big, round emerald eyes, he is almost identical to Chrome.</p><p>"My son...I can't believe this" Chrome pulls Helio for a hug, he hugs him carefully, a hug full of love.</p><p>"Dad..." Helio can't believe it. Finally, he had his father back.</p><p>Father and son hug each other for a few minutes, letting emotions take over them.</p><p>When the rest see the scene, some of them question it, but others simply smile in utter understanding.</p><p>Finally, it is Senku that brings out the question everyone is asking in their minds</p><p>"Whose kid is this?"</p><p>"Mine" Chrome lifts his son, still crying, but with pride. "He's my son"</p><p>Some of them are shocked, some of them stare with a  "<em>yeah, we figured out</em>" face, others (Ginro) simply start imagining how things ended up like this.</p><p>"Congrats," Senku says, looking at the kid in Chrome's arms.</p><p>"Hey, Ruri" Chrome turns to the blonde, leaving their child on the ground. "I love you" Chrome pulls Ruri in for another kiss. Helio covers his eyes.</p><p>"Get a room," Helio says, embarrassed.</p><p>"Hey Chrome...marry me?" Ruri asks.</p><p>"Of course" Chrome answers, as he thinks about the future.</p><p>His future as Ruri's husband and as a father.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>